Queen Nai
The Jaguar Queen :The Jaguar Queen has her own plans for Valhalla, and Ragnarok is just the beginning. ''- Mallhalla purchase description'' Queen Nai is a slow but powerful Aztec warrior queen Legend featuring the Katars and Spear as her weapons. She can be unlocked for 2300 Gold. Queen Nai's cold, emotionless stare belies her royal and calculative fighting style - not to mention phenomenal strength - as much as it hides the cohabiting souls of a dozen tribal gods that writhe under her skin and into the depths of her being. Nai's end goal may not fully involve Valhalla or its eternal tournament, but she certainly has her eyes fixed on victory, and her destructive power combined with her determination and faith makes her a force not to be trifled with. As the story goes... :"So it is written that the warrior queen shall walk abroad and vex the Stranger Gods in their own house. She will defeat them in tests of their own devising and wrest the laurels from their crowns. And in the final battle she will call out, and our Old Gods will answer in fury, destroying all so the cycle may begin anew. " ''-The Prophecy of the Jaguar Queen'' Hundreds of years of war and plague had reduced the once mighty Empire of the Jaguar Kingdom to a shadow of its former glory. Neither the brilliant battlefield victories nor the cunning sorcery of the great Queen Nai could stem the tide of decline of her people or of her gods — a once great pantheon now faded to near extinction. Seeing that her civilization's doom was sealed, Nai made a plan. She cast a spell, drawing into herself the essence of the eleven surviving gods of the Jaguar Kingdom. And when, during the Battle of Ixanocala, a Valkyrie offered Nai a place in Valhalla, she accepted, carrying Xanlecutli the Coatl, Eba the Snake, and nine other ailing gods with her to the great hall. In Valhalla, Nai is a consummate warrior and has grown to love the place. Yet she never loses sight of her purpose — her victories nourish the gods of her people, and little by little they recover. Nai believes tales of Ragnarok represent Asgardians' dim understanding that creation is cyclical and that Asgard must be destroyed for the world to be renewed and for her gods to rule again. "Our beliefs aren't so different. For example, your notion of 'Ragnarok' is roughly correct, you just lack the bigger picture." ''-Nai to a confused Bödvar'' Appearance Queen Nai's ornate and elegant style takes inspiration from her Aztec heritage. This is largely through her vibrant and colorful armor, comprised of deep blues, vivid turquoise and acid greens. These vibrant colors are offset by a smooth pearl color accompanying them. This bright and eclectic color scheme, however, strikingly contrasts with Nai's dark, tanned skin, jet black hair and facial tattoos and markings of burnt-umber red. The armor itself also denotes both her culture and her royal nature. This is most apparent in her large feathered headdress, with three shining turquoise feathers extending far above her head. Unbelievably, these feathers never wilt or fall even in the heat of battle. The pristine feathers attach to a simple hair band, with an acid green, zigzag patterened disc on each side of the band. The bodice of her armor starts with a brace that covers her entire neck with striped pearl panels, which then leads to a tightly fitting torso piece of alternating royal blue and turquoise panels, also aligned to form stripes. Two shoulder pads, similar to pauldrons, cover the shoulders and share this blue and turquoise style with a pearl trim. From the torso, very small panels extend over the waist to form a kind of armored skirt. The armour is finished with two arm and leg bracers. The arm bracers are simple plates that wrap around the wrist and cover the forearm. Leaving the upper arm free for movement during combat. These two have a turquoise color scheme with pearl egding. The leg bracers show more interesting detail, however, as each of Queen Nai's leg-pieces, which are similar to greaves, are emblemed with a large poisonous-green skull. The upper half of each skull covers Nai;s knee, perhaps acting as part of the armour itself, and the upper teeth of the skull extend to Nai's ankles. The lower jaw is missing for both legs. Her feet, however, are bare and unshod. Both the elegance of the headdress and the splendour of the rich colours reflect both Nai's tribal and royal ancestry - she in undoubtedly exquisit. However, this elegance of dress belies her determined and unforgiving nature, as well as the presence of one dozen ruthless and powerful Aztec gods. The simple features that are Queen Nai's straight mouth and clenched fists tell of her passion and demeanor. However, the only suggestion of the awesome and destructive beings that writhe and coil beneath Nai's skin is Queen Nai's determined, unmoving gaze coming from her pupiless white eyes. Nai's is beautiful as befits a queen, but small details denote her power, ruthlessness and resolution as a fighter. Signatures 'Spear' 'Katars' Strategy Queen Nai fights much like a caster wearing armor - powerful, protected, and slow. Unfortunately her high attack stat is mitigated somewhat by her choice of weapons, both of which don't respond well to high attack. With Nai however, you can count on lastability, via her equally high defense stat. Nai's slow speed is made up for, however, with her signature set. Her signatures behave like a sorcerer's spells - fast, explosive, and long-ranged. Their versatility allows players to mix up the strings in both of Nai's string-reliant weapons, throwing off those who may attempt to escape or anticipate your attacks. Skins Expand to show Legend Skins SnakeCharmerNai.png|Snake Charmer Nai TombTamerNai.png|Tomb Tamer Nai SnakeGoddessNai.png|Snake Goddess Nai DateNightNai.png|Date Night Nai EmpressNai.png|Empress Nai WingedSerpentNai.png|Winged Serpent Nai GalaxyXNai.png|Galaxy X Nai NidhoggNai.png|Nidhogg Nai NA.png|Lady of the Dead Nai Skins Color variations Trivia * Queen Nai's default weapons are the Serpent Spear (spear) and the Sacred Blades (katars). * Queen Nai's bot name is Naiborg. * The eleven gods, and their transference into Queen Nai, are referred to in Nix's lore - the eleven gods, one of Nix's commissions, escaped her, and she now hunts them down in Valhalla. * Queen Nai is currently the lowest speed legend, being the only one with a natural 3 in the stat. Gallery Queen_Nai_2.jpg Videos Category:Legends Category:Spear Category:Katars